Susie
"It all started in this town, somehow I knew it would end here too" - Susie, 2035 Susie is the main character to the Road to Hill Nothing series. Starting from being a teenager and surviving the terror in Hill Nothing, to fighting terrorists and saving the world from the destruction on the Nuclear weapons facility island, just ten years later. On her journey through the story she is found by the secret group known as the Guardians and learns the ways of the Guardians. She helps the Guardians to try and capture their dangerous nemesis, Kurvious during the Battle of Outpost IV. Her actions are not always good and trouble seems to follow her a lot. Susie has seen the deaths of many people and has become a true warrior that will stand up to any threat. Not long after the Battle of Outpost IV, the darkness inside Susie's body had finally broken free! She started a murderous quest by hunting down the Guardians, all to uncover the location of the Company leaders! Susie soon regrets what she has done and soon fights the biggest battle of her life, and finds out the horrible truth about her Mum and must stop the darkness taking over her body again which costs her life in the old ghost town of Hill Nothing. Although the legend of Susie is dead, her life gone to save others, and she is now in the pages of history, her legacy and life shall never be forgotten. ''Early life'' Susie was born in the small american mountain town of Hill Nothing. At the age of 17, her Mum died in a awful car crash, leaving Susie alone with her ruthless Dad. Seven months after the death of her mum, Susie started to date Brian, a highshool bully who also attended Hill Nothing highschool. When the United States came under attack from the deadly virus, Susie and her best friend Scaz were not aware of the situation. As Hill Nothing and the rest of the world was at war, Susie and Scaz were making-out! But they soon realised something was going on when an infected woman burst through the house's kitchen window! While surviving in the zombie infested streets of Hill Nothing, Susie and Scaz went down into the sewers where they thought it would be safer. The were quickly captured by Johnson, Scarlet, Steve and Archy. Susie was shot dead, and later brought back to life in the secret lab beneath Hill Nothing. After escaping the lab with help from Susie's Dad, Susie and Scaz went to hide in a hotel with her Dad. Later on that night, Brian, who had become infected, got inside the hotel, leaving Susie and the others with no choice but to flee the hotel. Susie was quickly split up with her father once again as the train left without him in the Hill Nothing subway, due to him not getting his change from the drink machine. Not long after they were back together as a family. The russian soldiers who attacked the secret lab, killing Scarlet and stopping the experiment - quickly found the ground and chased them into an office building. Sadly, Scaz became infected! He chased Susie and her father because he was hungry for flesh! Susie and her dad then teamed up with Reaper. An invincible mercenary who was sent by Johnson to kill Scarlet, after she betrayed him. Susie, her father and Reaper almost escaped Hill Nothing untill the russian's leader shoot down the helicopter with a rocket launcher! Bearly surviving the explosion, Susie and her father along with Reaper found a russian helicopter pilot called Adam. By the next day the group decided to leave Hill Nothing, due to the streets being clear because of all the infected in the town had been killed by a Russian attack helicopter. However, Adam was left behind due to Susie's father and Reaper not trusting him to join their group. The three take a car and are almost killed by driven straight into a road block, but they survive and head out to the Hill Nothing forest where they find a helicopter. The group take the helicopter to the coast where they landed on the beach in search of a boat. Soon they were forced to flee the beach when infected came out of the jungle! They found a group of american troops in the jungle, but not long after infected attacked the group! An american soldier called Kevinson was the first to be killed by the infecte d. Then another soldier was killed. The group quickly left the jungle with an american captain. When Reaper's brother Zakk showed up, he kills the american captain! The group is forced to go with Zakk to a base in russia to meet Johnson. Finally, Susie and the others end up on the Shadow Sword. They head to the Colony. After Johnson and Zakk betray the group, Susie's dad is bitten by an infected! Susie and Adam find him laying bearly alive in the dock of the Shadow Sword. Susie and Adam escape the Shadow Sword just before the self-destruct sequence is finished counting down. Their shuttle crashes down on the Colony grounds. Susie believed that Adam was dead in the shuttle wreck. From that point she promised herself that she would hunt down every last member of the company, not just for death of her father, but for everyone she had ever cared about. She soon began her journey, filled with anger and revenge. Susie was stuck on the plannet for ten days, untill Company agents came in search of Johnson and they took her out of the Colony on a shuttle. ''Susie's missions! 'SPEC-OPS' : '''Susie joined Spec-ops not long after the eradication of the virus in 2011. She trained for a couple of years and went on basic missions with other members in Spec-ops. After the Battle of Bagdad, Susie was ready to undertake more challenging missions. She was ordered to join other Spec-op members for the deadly mission in Japan called Tail Hammer takedown. After bearly surviving the encounter with Tail Hammer, she decided to 'help 'train younger Spec-ops untill another mission was avalible. She trained Ninch. Fresh-blood to the Spec-ops academy. After about three weeks of training Ninch, she stopped. This was because a new mission had come up. She joined up with her fellow Spec-ops member Private Young, w'ho would later become Captain Young with the G.B.S.S. and then finally General Young in the United states army. Susie and Private Young were sent off to Antarctica to complete the Scout ship destruction mission. When they completed the mission, Susie took a break from Spec-ops for a little while and went to New york to clear her head. After couple of days in New york, Susie returned to Spec-ops ready for any mission that was avalible. Susie was promoted to Captain and had her own squad called The Silent Knives. Suse's last year in Spec-ops included a number of deadly missions, such as the hostage rescue mission in Miami called Miami measures. The mission was a success but Susie and Private Young were seriously injured by gun fire. Susie decided to undertake a couple more missions then she would leave Spec-ops. But after much thinking, Susie decided to leave Spec-ops at the end of 2015. G.B.S.S. ''' '''After leaving Spec-ops, Susie joined the G.B.S.S. (Global Biohazrd Security Service) and completed the training in a matter of weeks! She quickly began to enjoy working with the G.B.S.S. and when her fellow Spec-ops partner James Young joined she felf even more relaxed. All was well untill Susie and Young were transferred to Africa! This would be the crucial turning point in Susie's life. Susie would now spend the next five years keeping the peace in a local African town called Dusten Valley. She worked with her partner Rex in Dusten Valley throughout the five years. In 2020, Susie and Rex are ordered to investigate the murder of a fellow G.B.S.S. officer in Dusten Valley. However, they return back to the African G.B.S.S. base after a message is sent to all officers ordering them to return to base. Susie meets the Chief and is told that President of the united states has a mission for her! Susie is contacted by Donald Baker and his briefed on her mission. The mission a' 't the Nuclear weapons facility was one of the hardest missions that Susie ever had to do. Finally after the mission was complete, Susie left the G.B.S.S. in search for a new purpose. She belived she could do something else with her life, but she still wanted to avenge her father's death. Susie would now go on to working for the New york crimelord only known as The Boss. 2032 In 2032 Susie was now living in New York city, and was still working for the new York Crimelord, the Boss. Susie began to dislike her job, refusing to kill a pregnant woman who was behind in her mon ey debts which she owed to the New York mob. The Boss did not let her leave so easily, ordering his mobsters to kill her but Susie escaped. It was at this time that Susie felt her life was falling apart, she often visited the grave dedicated to her Mother in a New York cemetry. Where she often had thoughts about her father. Susie was soon contacted by her friend Rex. Rex tells her that Claw has been seen in a neary Warehouse. With the attempt of reforming Dark Origin. Susie and Rex investigate this, but just as they arive at the warehouse, Claw's men attack them with a rocket launcher. Susie manages to jump out before the weapon is fired at their car, but Rex is not so lucky and perishes as the car explodes. Susie is knocked out by the blast and is taken inside where she soon recovers. Claw prepares to kill her but she fights back and escapes in a shuttle. Susie finds her old friend, James Young in his hideout outside New York. She met him with his friend Doctor Alexia. Susie convinces them to help her prevent Dark Origin from reforming. Susie, Young, Doctor Alexia and Private Ninch arrive to confront Claw just as he and Company Agent Kyle make a deal. The group attack, taking down many Company agents and Dark Origin troops alike. Private Ninch is soon shot down but Susie continues to attack Claw. Claw with Agent Kyle rushes outside, Susie and James Young give chase. Claw escapes with Agent Kyle on a shuttle and Susie is enraged that he got away. Young wonders what was the Dark Portal operation could be which Claw was talking about. Suddenly a car pulls up, a man comes out wearing a soiled Russian army unifrorm. Susie recognizes him as Adam whom she believed dead for years. Adam explains that he had arrived in New York only a couple of hours ago, because of the Dark Portal. Adam also explains that he has not aged and his face has strange dots and white eyes because of his exposure to Dark Portal energy. After going back into the warehouse, they discover that a Dark Origin member called Laughing Purple has attacked but they manage to fight her back. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists